Mornings and Love
by KouRei
Summary: Jack contemplates how his relationship with King ended up with their lazy mornings of cuddles and love making.


It wasn't often that they got to do this, due to how busy they were with gaining treasures. Traveling around the world and only speaking over the phone, didn't help ease the longing they had for each other. But when they were able to hide away in Jack's bedroom in the Sky Joker, after cuddling and sharing stories of what they've done, they knew they had time in the morning to explore and enjoy each other's body. They loved having soft and gentle lazy love making in the morning, when the sun was barely rising and everything was quiet, quiet enough for Jack to listen to King's beautiful moans.

It astounded Jack when he remembered how all this started. Growing up with each other, Jack and King were able to see each other grow into who they were today and were able to show off their skills to each other. Jack knew he was charismatic, he had a way with words that just seemed to lift everyone's thoughts and spirits. He knew he was the one who inspired King to become a Phantom Thief, it was hard to ignore the bright smile he had caused. And even thought they became rivals in the business and fought a good number of times, Jack always thought of King as his everything. King was his best friend, his family, his rival and when Jack had hit puberty, his crush. King had become a beautiful teenager, with his piercing eyes and clever mind. Jack had become so smitten with him but was determined to stay focuses as a thief. When he graduated from being an apprentice and left, he didn't notice the sad glance King had thrown him.

Jack threw himself into his work, happy that he was doing what he loved but at the same time, missing King (and Queen sometimes). The day they reunited, fighting over the Mermaid's Crystal, Jack was amazed to see how much King had grown into a confident young man. And it was arousing. He had to stop himself from grabbing King and biting those pouty lips of his. He was just glad that his suit didn't show how excited he was to see King. Afterwards, after getting King's phone number and some pictures together, he spent the night jerking off to the pictures on Jack's phone. He was a bit embarrassed when he quickly came to the memory of King saying his name.

From there, Jack seemed to encounter King at almost every heist he did. And while it was nice to see King, it was started to affect his work. He simply couldn't stay up all night thinking about King and not blush around the teen. It never came to his mind that King was suffering the same way he was and it surprised him the day that they left the island where the Scarlet Heart was when King had snuck onto his ship and cornered Jack in his bedroom. King had been worried for Jack and fake betraying him had scared him a tiny bit. Jack was only able to open his mouth when King jumped him, holding him tight and kissing him deeply. Jack responded by pulling in King closer and running his hands in the soft hair he had been fantasying about. King tasted like cinnamon, spicy and delicious.

King had pulled back when he needed to breath, his lips shiny as he sputtered out apologies. "I didn't mean to...Sorry Jack, I'll leave now. "

But when King tried to move away, he found he couldn't. Jack grinned and let a hand caress King's cheek. "Hey, it's ok. I assume you like me a lot huh? Enough to steal a kiss huh Spade?"

King pouted, a smile threatening to come out. "Shut up. You have to like me too, you kissed back."

Jack hummed, letting his hands drop to caress King's hips. "And what would you do if I told you that I liked you since we were kids? Gonna steal another kiss?"

King rolled his eyes, blushing. "What would do if I did?"

Jack smirked, leaning in to nibble at King's ear, whispering huskily. "You should at least write me an advance notice, so I can prepare myself and fight back. Come on King, write me a notice saying you'll steal my heart."

And King did. Jack had loved watching King write on his card on the spot. His cute blushing face but excited hands spoke volumes as he cocked an eyebrow and smacked the card against Jack's chest. "Your turn Joker."'

Jack looked over the card, making eye contact with King as he kissed the card and threw it to land on his desk. He threw his hat to the side and kicked off his shoes, laying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his bed, crooking a finger at King. "Well? Aren't going to try and steal my heart? I'm ready for you." And as King kicked off his shoes and jacket, Jack wrote an advance notice quickly. He hid it under his pillow as King threw a leg over him and sat in his lap. Jack watched as King hesitated for a moment before biting his lip and Jack decided to help him out. He let his hands slowly undo the button on his red jacket, shrugging it off as he started speaking lowly.

"You've grown so lovely since we were children. Do you know how hard it was to not take you into my arms when I met up with you? Your hair has gotten so long and it's such a deep and rich shade, it frames your face so well." Jack took a strand of King's hair and kissed it, smiling when King shivered and blushed even harder. King kicked his lips, intent on letting his thoughts out as well. "Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you leave? I kept your picture next to my bedside until we met again and it never did you justice. You talk about how my hair is amazing but have you seen yours?"

King leaned over to run his hands through Jack's hair. "It's so cool and-" King took a whiff, swallowing his saliva. "and it smells fantastic. Like the ocean, so clean and mouthwatering." Jack grinned and took King's face in his hands and pulled his down until they were face to face. "Mine may be cool but yours is breathtaking, especially that cute yellow mohawk you have."

Jack let his eyes drift down to eye King's lips, wanting another taste. "How long have you wanted me?" Jack slowly brought in King for another kiss, this time he took a gentle pace. He nibbled on King's lower lip, waiting until King opened his mouth and Jack plunged his tongue in. But King fought back, his tongue curling around Jack's. King held back a moan at how Jack tasted like chocolate, probably haven eaten some before King had gotten on the Sky Joker. Jack pulled back this time, licking his lips. "Well?"

King pondered for a minute, trying to think when he probably fell in love with Jack. "I don't know when. It feels like it had built up over a while and then when I saw you again, it hit me. I realized how much I wanted to see you smile and how badly I wanted to kiss you. I...I'm in love with you Jack."

Jack felt his heart melt at the confession and pulled out the notice card from under his pillow. He handed it to King, letting him read it before answering him.

" 'Today I will steal King from the outside world and he will become my precious treasure forever.' I love you too King."

King winked and took the card, setting beside him and going back to kissing Jack. That night they didn't go any further than kissing and some small touches but as time when on, they explored each other. Jack remembered the first time that he made a hickey on King, the first time they held each other in their hands and the first time he took King into his mouth. Even though neither of them were fully developed, it was working just fine for them. Jack's favorite moment, though, had to be their first time. They had gone slow, with Jack making sure that King was all lubed up and open for him. Even though Jack wasn't that big, he could feel that he was filling up King all the way. That night was magical. But after that, they suddenly got really busy as they made names for themselves. Nights for making love had to be planned in advance so they would have enough time to enjoy it thoroughly and then it became clear to them that mornings were the perfect time to get together. They usually stole treasures in the late afternoon and night, which meant that King could come over.

Today had been no different. Jack had been woken up by a half naked King, who was sneaking his way under Jack's covers. Jack looked over at his clock and saw that it was very early, 6 am early. He wrapped an arm around King and kissed his neck, "You're here early. I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

King let his hand wander down and into Jack's pajama top, letting his fingers roam over his chest. "I couldn't help it. Dark Eye had your performance as the JJ Brothers recorded and I watched it. I loved that outfit on you. I just wanted to bite that cute tummy of yours."

Jack chuckled, "Your tummy was cuter. I wanted to rip it off you when I saw it. You looked great on stage."

King whined and rocked his hips against Jack's leg, loving the praise Jack gave him. "Please..."

Jack chuckled and pressed a kiss against King's forehead. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you My King."

Jack slipped his hand into King's boxers, the only think he was wearing and was surprised to find his entrance slightly moist. Jack raised an eyebrow at King, who blushed and bit Jack's neck. Jack rubbed a finger against King's entrance and growled at how hot it was to feel his finger slip in with ease. "You should have recorded touching yourself for me, it would have made for good jerking off material for later."

King whined and pushed against the finger, trying to get it to go in further. "That's embarrassing Jack." Jack pushed his middle finger besides the first and scissored King, "Who cares. I'll be the only one seeing it. Would you do it if I recorded myself fucking my fingers and wishing I was inside you?"

King unbuttoned Jack's pajama shirt, his fingers landing on Jack's nipples and lightly pinching them, his back arching in pleasure. "Yes! Oh yes please!"

Jack chuckled in amusement and forced another finger inside, taking it a bit slower since he saw King wince. "Could only fit two fingers huh? You didn't use that toy I got you?" King shook his head, "Couldn't find it and I wanted you."

"Well you have me." Jack pulled out his fingers, ignoring the whimper that came out of King. He shimmied off his pants and put his hands over King's, making his pinch Jack's nipples harder. Jack loved having his nipples abused, it only made him harder for King. King licked his lips at the sight of Jack's member, peaking out from its sheath. It was a cute pink head that fit perfectly in King's mouth. He wanted to take Jack into his mouth but he felt empty inside. Jack made the decision when he dug under his bed for a familiar looking bottle. It was their favorite brand of lube, one that heated up and made their bodies even hotter. Jack captured King's lips and slathered himself in a generous amount of lube. He kissed King's neck, "Do you want to ride me?"

It wouldn't be the first time that King rode Jack but it always felt more intimate than the other positions. King knew Jack loved to watch him and it was embarrassing but good at the same time. Jack's member also went in deepest when King rode him and that's what he wanted right now: Jack all in him. There was no need for condoms since they were clean (obviously since they had loved each other for years and they were still underage) and King liked to shower afterwards so it would be fine. King nodded and straddled Jack properly, rubbing the cute cock against his entrance. Jack helped him as he sunk down on Jack's cock, moaning as Jack's member rubbed his insides just right. He knew now that he wouldn't last much longer so he leaned back and wrapped his arms around Jack's thighs. He watched Jack's eyes stay locked on where he was inside king and it made him clench involuntarily, making Jack moan. He moved his hips and whined, hoping Jack would get the hint.

Jack got the hint, putting his hands on King's hips and driving himself into King as hard as he could, setting a rough but steady pace. King's mouth opened in a silent scream and Jack's cock hit his prostrate on the first go, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. "Yes! Jack please more! Harder!"

Jack bounced King harder in response, wishing he could record King when he looked like this: eyes blown with lust and mouth whispering Jack's name. How King's body took on a rosy glow as Jack pounded into him. Jack could feel his release but he held back by biting his tongue. He needed King to come first, so he took a hand off King's hip and went to touch King's feet. If Jack's nipples were sensitive, King's feet were oversensitive. When Jack massaged King's foot just right during sex, he could come from the sensation. King also liked it when Jack took his foot into his mouth, but only if they were clean. Jack rolled one of King's toes in his fingers, making his way to King's big toe and scraping his fingernails against it. Jack felt King tense up and watched his back arch, his hips thrusting forward as he came all over Jack's stomach. Jack cursed softly before he pinched his own nipple and came in King, who shivered from the sensation.

Jack helped King off his lap and wiped him off with a napkin from his desk. He kissed King and smiled at his dazed look, "Shower?"

King nodded and they moved into the shower, giving each other small kisses. Jack wondered what time it was, hoping he could clean up and catch more sleep before Hachi decided to burst into his room. He didn't need to explain why his room smelt like sex or why there was a naked King in his room. A clothed King would be fine but naked? Too many questions that Jack didn't feel like answering for now. He plopped a sleepy King onto his sheets, thankful nothing had gotten on them before opening a window and spraying air freshener. He got into bed, smiling as King clung to him. He wrapped his arms around King and closed his eyes, thankful that in becoming a Phantom Thief, he had met the love of his life.


End file.
